Amusement park
by keroberos91
Summary: Living in an amusement park for a whole week with four crazy people is just plain horror.Well at least to the bladers.MaxMariam KaiHil RayMariah.Anyway plz reed n review!


Hil2378: Hey guys.

Keroberos91: Hey guys

Hil2378: Hey stop that

Keroberos91: Hey stop that

Kai: Ana shut it now

Hilary: Hey dont be like that with Ana. She's really nice

Hil2378: Yeah kai is on my side

Keroberos91: So what? i have Hilary on my side. (BOO)

Kai: Actually i am not on anyone's side

Hil2378: WHAT??

Tala: Dont worry Hil i am on your side but now this is getting lame so...

Hil2378: -.-u Which Hil do u mean?Hilary or me?

Bryan: Oh come on just on with the fic!

* * *

The bladers were all at Tyson's dojo for a well deserved rest after the defeat of the BEGA even the justice five was there. A few of them were swimming in the pond mainly Tyson, Daichi, Kevin, Ian, Aaron and Mystel. The others were there just watching them or beybladin or in the Russians case leaning on the trees or in Max's and Mariam's cases sitting up in some tree on the highest branch kissing their faces off like there was no tomorrow. 

Suddenly Mr Dickinson along with the missing Hilary came to the back of the dojo.

"Ahem"Mr Dickinson coughed to try and get the bladers' attention but didn't work"Ahem" he tried again

"Yo idiots stopping doing whatever you're doing and listen what Mr Dickinson has to say!"

"Ahem,well thank you Kai.Now I have decided that you kids need more experience other than beyblading, school and running from fans" he said to the quiet group

"Mr D what are you going to do about that?" asked Emily from behind Dizzy

"Ah, yes well Hilary will tell you all about that. I must go now and please listen to her" he said and to the group mainly to Tyson and Daichi and walked out of the dojo

All heads turned toward the girl who ws burstin with happiness

"Can you please tell us" asked the ever polite Robert

"Yeah" she said nodding her head vigorously

"Yes?" said an already impatient Bryan

"Ok, well you all are staying at a amusement park for a **whole week** !" she said smiling to the high heavens

Wincing Miguel asked "An amusement park?"

"Yeah and pack only a duffle bag in an hour the rides are coming by then" she said and ran out of the dojo

"Ok what was all that about?" asked a really bewildered Max

"I don't know man but we better pack if we don't want that witch after our butts" said Daichi and Tyson together

"Yeah" was a mass answer

**After 45 minutes**

A happy and hyper brunette came bouncing into the main hall of the dojo where everybody were sitting or finishing off their packing in the girls' case

"You guys done?" she asked in a happy voice

When a string of "yeah!"s or "yes!"s or "duh!"s were heard she said "Ok now we wait for a few" and sat down

"Um...Hilary where is your luggage?" asked the ever observant Emily

"Um...I didn't pack. But no more on that" she replied

"Miss, the rides have arrived" said a man in a black suit and everthing black(not like goth more like a bodyguard)

"Who are you? And how did you enter in here?" asked Tyson enraged

"Miss let me in and the fact that your door was wide open" the man in the black suit said and Tyson just mouthed an 'O' and everyone just sweat dropped at the world champ

"Now if you will follow me we shall start to move the journey that is a three hour one so please we must hurry" the man in black suit said and walked out not before bowing to the ruby eyed brunette who gave a little nod in reply

"Well what are you waiting for?" she asked annoyed

After getting off the floor and getting their entire luggage they all went out only to see 5 limos. Only Kai, Tala, Johnny and Brooklyn did not have any place as all the limos were filled

When this was pointed out Hilary said "I know, follow me boys"

And got into a baby blue Porche, with silver flames on the sides and screamed

"What? Get in now I wanna go. I wanna go NOW " she said and screamed together like a spoiled rich girl

The others just looked amused as the four boys scuttled inside the porche after her. She was sitting at the wheel, when Tala asked "Tachibana do you have a license to drive?"

"No" ahe said happily and drove out of the driveway in a second and speed off into the direction of the park. The others were all like O.o "Ok...it was nice knowing those guys"

**With Hilary and her passengers**

"HILARY SLOW DOWN. YOU ARE GOING TO KILL ME!" Came from a really shitted out Brooklyn

"PLEASE HILARY SLOW DOWN AND STOP THE MUSIC" Came from an even more shitted out Tala

"TACHIBANA STOP THE CAR NOW I AM GOING TO DRIVE" Came from the really life loving person Johnny

"NO WAY I AM GOING TO DO THAT" said Hilary who speeded up the car and raised the volume of the punk rock songs that were coming from the blast system and locked it so that Kai couldn't lower the music

"AH!!!!!!" was heard from all the people in the car but in different ways the boys were screaming for their lives(they didn't care if they screamed like girls) and a joyous one from the brunette at the wheel

**After three hours of (monstrous) driving they reached the park**

After they all had got out of the car and calmed down they all burst out in different versions of curses one from Johnny was "The stupid she-devil" one from Tala was a "She's the female version of Boris in mental torture" and one from Brooklyn was a "Crazy female made me loose all my seven lives" and from Kai was a "Hn I knew it she was sent to be the most torturous person ever, I agree with the two morons completely"

"WHAT?! WHAT ARE YOU GUYS SAYING?! I TOTALLY HAD FUN DRIVING!" said a mad but still hyper Hilary

"YEAH FOR YOU BUT DUH YOU TRIED TO KILL US!" was the wrong retort Tala gave. Ow, she was mad.

" Why I outa ..."She was cut off when someone hugged the slim form of the girl from behind shouting "My little Hil your back"

* * *

Hil2378:So good or bad ? plz tell us! 

Keroberos91:Oh cliffy! My first one anyway review no pairings in this fic!

Hil2378:Sorry for no pairing but Keroberos insisted it so yeah blame her but plz review!Or the next chap Tala,Kai,Brooklyn n Johnny will really die n see we make funeral plans too!

Keroberos91:Yup! So review!

Tala,Brookln n Johnny:So plz review or we'll die!

Kai:Hn


End file.
